fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ziz Bonez
Ziz Bonez (ボネスジス, Bonesu Jisu) is a demon living in Tehom. Hailing from Tungsten Valley, she is a member of the not so fondly regarded Bonez Family. The younger sister of the Bonez monster trio, she would break away from them and the larger family after turning a century old, tired of being exploited for the usefulness of her curse. It was then she heard of a particular . Finding it fascinating, Ziz would largely mimic the tale, creating the now five hundred year old figure/persona known as St. Nicky (ニッキー聖者, Nikkī Seija). Much like her Earthland counterpart, she spends her days finding out who's naughty and who's nice, and according them the appropriate punishments or gifts. When not occupied by this, however, she's meticulously maintaining a large estate she built, for the dream of one day having a massive Christmas family dinner filled with "laughter, love, and gifts". Appearance Personality Eccentric. That's the easiest way to describe Ziz. A peculiar figure from birth, she was tolerated by her parents and brothers solely for her powerful curse, which they and other family members actively exploited for their own gain. When pressed, kin commonly pinned her as "odd" or "weird", pointing to her tendencies such as naming and talking to the landscapes she passed, or even talking to no one in particular. She spent much of her time in her own little world as far as they were concerned; it's a habit Ziz still has to this day. The most conspicuous example is making "St. Nicky", initially based on the Earthland St. Nicholas before morphing into its own entity that shares her mantra of "Everyday is Christmas!". Thus, the good people of Tehom usually receive regular visits from her, to the point where they leave out milk, cookies, and other sweets for her arrival. It's said to be a dream of hers to meet St. Nicholas, seemingly unaware that he's just a fairytale. Another example of her "head in the clouds" mentality is the purchase of a giant piece of property she later developed into an equally massive estate, lined with expansive gardens and other finery. Despite being the only one lives there full-time, the home is fully staffed with servants, all done in preparation for the "big day": her family's arrival. And here lies another key: kin. While resentful of her family, especially her brothers and parents, for how they used her, Ziz chafes at the idea of killing them, to the point where she wept upon learning her parents death and the later sealing of two brothers. Even Kraken, for all of the monstrous rumors she's heard about him and all of the devious, heinous acts she seen him commit, remains safely on her do not kill list; as far as Ziz is concerned, he's the only family she has left, not considering the rest of the Bonez her "precious kin". The demoness still tries to remedy some of the messes Kraken's made, however, if only to alleviate some of her guilt. Her stance on protecting Kraken has since changed, learning of several nieces and nephews left by her brothers and that quite a few have children of their own. It's become her mission to meet as many of them as possible, seeing them as one step closer to her "Christmas dream". Another aspect is her flair for the dramatic; among her quirks is entering spaces whenever possible in a Mary Poppins-style flourish, descending from the skies with her umbrella and presents in hand... History Abilities